Kwop Kilawtley
by Victoria Wittaker
Summary: Renesmee fue advertida por sus padres, antes de dejarla viajar a Forks para el cumpleaños de Charlie. "No te acerques a Jacob Black". Era fácil, pues ella no tenia intención alguna de poner un pie en La Push. Pero con lo que no contaban Bella y Edward, y la misma Renesmee, era con el accidente en motocicleta de la híbrida causado por el lobo color marrón, que no la piensa dejar ir.
1. Capítulo 1

Renesmee fue advertida por sus padres, antes de dejarla viajar a Forks para el cumpleaños de su abuelo Charlie.**  
**_No te acerques a Jacob Black._**  
**Era la regla numero uno y la mas importante; era fácil, pues ella no tenia intención alguna de poner un pie en La Push.  
Pero con lo que no contaban Bella y Edward, y la misma Renesmee, era con el accidente en motocicleta de la híbrida causado por el lobo color marrón, que dejó su impronta en ella y no la piensa dejar ir._**  
**_

* * *

**RENESMEE**

Ya imaginaba la cara de Charlie al verme en su puerta con maleta en mano, para pasar el resto del verano en Forks. Aun no se ni como le hice para convencer a Edward de que me dejara viajar en motocicleta desde Alaska para visitar a mi abuelo. Solo tengo diez años y luzco al menos como una chica de dieciocho y mi familia entera me sigue tratando como si tuviera un año de edad de una niña mortal. Cosa que no soy en absoluto.

Soy una híbrida y no envejeceré. No es eso genial? Es gracias a mi _necrofila _madre que se casó con un vampiro, quedó embarazada y un mes después... Sorpresa! yo vine al mundo.

Claro que no solo pude visitar a Charlie y ya. No. Vengo con todo un pergamino de reglas impuestas por todos los Cullen, pero la regla que no debo romper por nada del mundo es_No_ poner un solo dedo del pie en La Push.

La Push Ocean Park es la reserva quileute donde habitan los lobos. En First Beach, mamá pasó gran parte de la ausencia de papá años atrás, en compañía de Jacob Black, la persona a la que tengo que evitar a toda costa cueste lo que cueste. El quería a mamá cuando era humana, lucho por ella y perdió. La ultima vez que mis padres lo vieron fue el día de su boda cuando se puso como loco al saber que mis padres tendrían una luna de miel tradicional... Sino ahora lo estaría llamando _tío Jacob_, ya que a pesar de todo Bella y Jake eran mejores amigos y papá y el fueran amigos, por que lo quisiera el vampiro o no... el lobo le caía bien siempre y cuando no le quisiera robar la razón de su existencia.

Lo se, era el triangulo amoroso mas raro de la historia, solo faltaba que mamá fuera descendiente de alguna bruja ejecutada en Salem.

Cuando mamá supo que estaba embarazada, Edward enloqueció, le llamó a mi abuelo Carlisle para que le ayudara a sacar a la _cosa _que mamá llevaba en su vientre, entiéndase yo. Lo se, encantador. Así que en lugar de que el vampiro y la humana regresaran a Forks, Carlisle y Esme volaron a Brasil mientras Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper arreglaban todo para trasladarse a Isla Esme e investigar que rayos se podría hacer con el pequeño monstruo que venia en camino.

Mientras la familia llegaba a la isla, la mujer que limpiaba la casa les habló de leyendas ticunas sobre los embarazos como el de Bella. Cuando los Cullen llegaron comenzaron a adentrarse en la selva e investigar ya que mamá se había negado a abortar y Rosalie la apoyó siendo que ellas no se caían bien en absoluto. Y como Rose apoyaba a mamá, Emmett la apoyaba, Esme también y por ende Carlisle. Alice y Jasper en realidad no sabían que decir y por eso se dedicaron a buscar con la ayuda del clan de Amazonas: Zafina, Senna y Kachiri, hasta que encontraron a Nahuel y su tía Huilen.

Mamá tuvo que beber sangre para mantenerse con vida, ya que yo la estaba matando por dentro, alimentándome de ella y haciéndole daño. Pero con los cuidados e instrucciones de Nahuel y su tía todo mejoró, mamá dio a luz y justo después fue transformada. La extrañé mucho mientras ella estaba en la cama de la habitación azul recuperándose, transformándose. Pero Edward, que ya me amaba por haber leído mis pensamientos aun en el vientre de Bella, me cantó canciones, me alimentó, me contó como conoció a mamá y las ganas que tenia de beber su sangre. Cuando Alice _vio_ que mamá estaba por despertar, Rosalie me tomó en brazos, me sacó de la casa y me llevó a pasear hasta una hermosa cascada donde dejó que estirara mi mano para tocar el agua fresca que caía. Emmett fue a buscarnos para llevarnos de regreso, pues ya era seguro.

No se por que nos sacaron de ahí, yo quería ver a mi mami despertar. Que no entendían que la extrañaba? Luego supe que necesitaban que mamá se alimentara primero antes de verme. Pero, en verdad creyeron que ella me haría daño, la persona que luchó por mi, la mujer que se expuso a la furia de Edward solo por protegerme y traerme al mundo? Tontos.

Después de un año viviendo en Brasil, tuve que dejar a mi mejor amiga Zafrina para irnos a Canadá. Durante tres años nos _escondimos _en los bosques de aquel país en una casa construida por Emmett y Jasper, alimentándonos de animales, jugando en ríos, brincando de acantilados, destrozando viejos pinos y robles con las pelotas de baseball cuando lográbamos un _homerun_. Hasta que aparente los dieciséis fuimos a Alaska a conocer a mis tíos de Denali. No podían llevarme cuando aun aparentaba ser una niña, la madre de Kate, Tanya e Irina murió a manos de los Vulturi por haber creado a un niño inmortal; no sabíamos como actuarían al ver a una niña como yo con las características de un vampiro que de un humano. Creo que todo aquello hubiera acabado en desastre.

A través de los años he visto a mi abuelo Charlie, se supone que soy la sobrina de Edward, que mis padres murieron en un accidente, pero el vio el cambio de su hija y como los Cullen nunca cambian, pero si los cambios acelerados en mi. Y papá dijo la ultima vez que vino de visita que ya sabia lo que eran, lo que eramos y no le importaba y mucho menos lo que yo era, ya que amaba tener una nieta y seguir viendo a su hija.

Así que por eso estoy aquí, viajando en mi _Ducati _para darle una sorpresa de cumpleaños a Charlie.

Diría que el entorno es hermoso, todo es verde esmeralda y hasta tiene un aire mágico, quien sabe que criaturas legendarias se esconden entre las sombras, a demás de los lobos... Pero toda mi vida he vivido en bosque, así que es mas de lo mismo solo que llueve mucho y en realidad es algo peligroso. Claro a mi no me ocurrirá nada de nada, mi motocicleta se destrozaría, pero puedo herir a alguien y eso no lo quiero. Tengo que tener cuidado con todas esas curvas y animales atravesándose en el camino, justo como ese lobo marrón rojizo frente a mi.

Oh oh...

* * *

Debido al cumpleaños de Nessie -que no se deciden si fue el 10 u 11 de septiembre-, subí este fic que a mis Little Perverts les gusto cuando lo publique en The Jassie Series. Comenzare a publicar un capitulo a la semana, serán cortitos y seran POV Nessie y POV Jacob.  
Espero que les guste mis niñas!

**Kisses and Love  
Victoria Wittaker**


	2. Capítulo 2

**JACOB**

Mi patrullaje había terminado. Tenia veinticuatro horas sin salir de fase, era hora de convertirme en hombre de nuevo y ser miserable y amargado y al día siguiente volver a la aburrida rutina como oficial de policía de Forks. Era peor que Leah en los primeros años antes de que dejara la impronta, nada mas y nada menos que el hijo de Sam y Emily.

Sin comentarios.

Diez años exactos han pasado desde que vi a Bella Swan por ultima vez y no volví a saber de ella. No se si el chupasangre la mató en su luna de miel, o por el contrario la transformó y las masacres ocasionales que aparecen en las noticias las causó ella. Yo digo que ocurrió esto ultimo, a pesar de todas las probabilidades, sino Charlie estaría como loco de no saber absolutamente de ella.

Charlie nunca ha soltado prenda sobre lo que sabe de su hija. Ni siquiera a Sue le ha dicho nada, pero yo pienso que cuando se han ido de vacaciones el va a verla.

Que pensara el de los cambios de Bella, de que sus ojos ya no tengan ese bonito color chocolate y ahora sean rojos o en el mejor de los casos, dorados? Que pensara al ver y sentir su piel pálida y helada?

Yo la he buscado y he hurgado en la casa de Charlie en busca de información sobre ella, pero no hay nada. Es como si Bella y todos los Cullen hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

_Podrías dejar de pensar en ella?_ -Leah, por supuesto- _Y__a, por favor! Sabes lo fastidioso que es escucharte cuando estamos en fase o ver tu horrendo rostro amargado?_ -destiló su voz venenosa como siempre-. _Necesitas ayuda, Jake. Ya hace mas de una década de eso... En verdad me gustaría ayudarte, pero no se como..._ -su voz se tornó triste y lastimosa.

Ahora que es feliz ella es un encanto, aja.

Después de su imprimación, su carácter previo a que Sam se imprimara de Emily se funcionó con el posterior. Es algo así como bipolar, puede hablarte con acidez y llamarte de nombres y al segundo siguiente cambia a dulce y empalagoso.

Era su turno de patrullaje de veinticuatro horas, así que me apresuré a cruzar la carretera para llegar a mi casa mas rápido y salir de fase para no escucharla.

Debí haber puesto atención, pero en mis prisas crucé la carretera sin darme cuenta de que un motociclista venia a toda velocidad; como era el final de la curva, no me vio.

Trató en vano de frenar para no atropellarme y no derrapar, pero al hacer la extraña maniobra motocicleta frenó y al hacerlo, el conductor salió disparado volando por los aires, sobre mi cabeza, hasta aterrizar a unos diez metros de mi y dar de vueltas por la carretera mojada. Su cuerpo cubierto en cuero negro y casco del mismo color quedo desmadejado ante mis ojos atónitos.

_Maldición__!_

Escuché el grito ahogado de Leah en mi cabeza y comenzó a aullar para pedir ayuda a Sam, pues el siempre entra en fase en el cambio de guardia. Me acerqué al cuerpo sin salir de fase para oler la sangre en las heridas y saber que tan grave eran, pero no olí nada, solo miel, sol y flores. Cosa que era rara, ya que estaba lloviendo... pero nunca había olido nada igual, era... un olor atrayente.

Apresuradamente me adentré en el bosque para salir de fase y ponerme los sucios pantalones raídos que estaban atados en mi pata, ahora pierna derecha. Corrí de regreso encontrándome con Sam y Leah arrodillados frente al accidentado.

Visto con mi perspectiva de hombre, me pareció alguien muy pequeño. Que hacia en una Ducati alguien de su tamaño?

-Leah me mostró lo que ocurrió, Jacob. Debiste de tener mas cuidado. Eres un irresponsable...

-Podrías dejar de regañarme como si fuera un niño y llamar a urgencias?

Un gruñido débil vino de debajo del enorme casco negro que había protegido la cabeza del motociclista.

-Esta consciente? - preguntó Leah asustada.

Como yo era el causante del accidente, decidí que era yo quien debería de examinarlo antes de llamar al 911 y dar las respuestas a las eternas preguntas que te hacen en lugar de enviar ayuda.

Me hinqué y tomé su brazo derecho buscando fracturas, nada. El brazo izquierdo también estaba intacto, las piernas también. Increíble pero cierto. A pesar del horrible accidente no había ningún hueso roto. Ningún humano y ningún lobo como nosotros saldría ileso de un accidente así. Pero quise estirar aun mas a la suerte y comencé a quitarle el casco.

-Que haces? - siseó Leah.

-Quiero ver que este bien, calla.

Con cuidado le quité el casco y una cascada de risos color cobre estalló frente a mi derramándose en el asfalto mojado.

-Es una chica? - casi gritó Sam.

Y que chica! Era hermosa, de piel suave y pálida, estuve tentado a acariciar sus mejillas sonrosadas. Para nuestra sorpresa abrió los ojos de golpe mirándome directamente a mi... y entonces ocurrió.

Todos aquellos sentimientos oscuros que me habían corroído desde la partida de Bella y que ahora eran una constante en mi vida de la cual te olvidas, pero no por completo... desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. Como si nunca la hubiera conocido, como si nunca la hubiera amado hasta la obsesión. La oscuridad desapareció de mi dándole paso a la luz, la luz que se reflejaba en los ojos color chocolate de la chica tirada en el asfalto a media carretera. Chica a la que por mi estupidez casi mato, pero seguía frente a mi mirándome con sus enormes ojos color chocolate, como si estuviera viendo dentro de mi alma y corazón y los estuviera reclamando como suyos.

Todo a mi alrededor, todo lo que conozco, mis lazos familiares, mis lazos de amistad, mi lealtad a la manada desapareció haciéndome flotar por un instante a la deriva, pero no flotaba hacia el cielo hasta perderme, no. Flotaba, pero estaba atado a un millón de cables de acero que surgían del centro de mi pecho y me ataban a la desconocida que comenzó a verme con cierto temor mezclado con el reflejo de lo que yo estaba sintiendo por ella.

Espera, ella esta herida, yo causé su accidente. No puedo perderla, no ahora que la he encontrado.

-Hola, mi nombre es Jacob Black. Dime si estas herida, debo llevarte a un hospital dime...

-Jacob - sus labios rojos y rechonchos a penas si se movieron susurrando mi nombre, haciendo que mi corazón palpitara aceleradamente como un adolescente enamorado.

Sonreí como idiota y luego entré en pánico, pues sus parpados revolotearon hasta cerrarse de nuevo perdiendo la conciencia.

Asustado miré hacia Leah y Sam, quienes me veían con la boca abierta, nunca habían visto la impronta desde una perspectiva diferente a la propia, excepto al leer los pensamientos entrando en fase.

Miré de nuevo a la desconocida chica, escuchaba su corazoncito acelerado, ella no estaba herida. Ella estaba bien...

En un momento de locura, la tomé entre mis brazos para llevarla a casa en lugar de al hospital. Ella era mía, era mi deber cuidarla.

-Jacob, a donde diablos la llevas?! El hospital...

-Trae su motocicleta a mi casa - le ordené a Sam antes de entrar al bosque y correr a mi hogar.

Algo dentro de mi me dijo que ella estaría bien. Solo necesitaría de mis cuidados.


	3. Capítulo 3

**RENESMEE**

_Que es este lugar? Donde estoy? Donde me trajeron y por que huele... así? Huele a animal y a... el alimento mas apetitoso del mundo. _  
Miré a mi alrededor de esa desconocida habitación. Que es...? Donde diablos esta mi ropa?

Me incorporé en la cama que ocupaba casi todo el espacio de la diminuta habitación levantando las sabanas, solo traía una camiseta enorme que me quedaba de vestido y mis calcetines negros. Negros... ojos negros... Ojos negros... El enorme lobo de pelaje marrón tenia los ojos negros, negros como los ojos de Jacob...

Jacob!

Oh no, oh no. Estoy en La push, cierto?

Oh no! Debo salir de aquí, ellos no deben saber de mi, Jacob no puede saber de mi!

Me levanté de la cama y vi mi ropa doblada y acomodada en una silla de la esquina, caminé hasta ella haciendo el menor ruido posible. En el exterior los pajarillos cantaban alegremente y el vaivén de las olas se escuchan a lo lejos junto con los gritos emocionados de los turistas en First Beach. El exterior era bullicioso y alegre, pero la casa estaba muy silencia, tal vez podría salir sin ser atrap...

-Hola! - una voz masculina me hizo saltar del susto.

Giré aterrada para ver quien era, aunque tenia una ligera sospecha. El aire escapó de mis pulmones al ver su rostro.

Jacob Black, en toda su hermosura semidesnuda bloqueando la puerta, bloqueando mi único esca... esca... esca... Por que no puedo terminar la palabra? Jacob Black es a quien debo evit... evit... evit...

_Grr! Que me pasa?!_

Por que no puedo...? Por que... por que estoy caminando hacia el? Que es esto? Por que los músculos de mi cara están contrayéndose de esa manera haciéndome sonreír? Por que estoy estirando la mano? QUE RAYOS ES ESTO?! Por que no puedo controlar mi cuerpo? Por que estoy caminado hacia Jacob Black en lugar de alej... alej... alej...

Dios, sus ojos son hermosos, podría vivir toda mi eternidad mirando esos ojos, podría vivir solo de esa enorme sonrisa. Podría vivir cómodamente entre sus brazos. Estiré aun mas mi mano para posarla en su mejilla y atraerlo hacia mi. Para que? No tengo idea, pero en el momento en que mi piel entró en contacto con la suya... se alejó de mi. Dio un paso tambaleante hacia atrás.

Espera... le mostré algo? No, no le mostré nada en absoluto! Estoy bien entrenada, de hecho nunca fue un problema; desde pequeña he sabido controlar mi don. Muestro imágenes o pensamientos con la palma de mi mano, es como lo que hace Edward pero al revés. En lugar de leer los pensamientos, les transmito los míos. Así que no, yo no le mostré nada a Jacob como para que hubiera actuado como mi familia de Denali cuando fui presentada con ellos. Aun así alejé mi mano de su rostro, sintiendo el duro latigazo del rechazo.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención - murmuró en voz baja entrando en la habitación haciéndola lucir mas pequeña aun.

Por que no puedo dejar de mirarlo así? Por que no puedo alejarme de el? El es el enemi... el enemi... No de nuevo!

-Siéntate, no muerdo - gentilmente palmeó el lugar a su izquierda en la cama.

Lo obedecí sin dudarlo.

-Lamento haber causado que tu... Prometo que arreglare tu motocicleta. Soy Jacob -sonrió tímidamente extendiendo su mano para estrechar la mía.

Que nombre debo darle? Se supone que debo de darle mi verdadero nombre o el de mis papeles falsos guardados en mi maleta?

-Carlie... Carlie Swan - extendí mi mano y esta se perdió entre la suya.

Vi como se estremeció al sentir mi contacto, su piel era muy cálida, solo unos cuantos grados mas arriba que la mía. Era diferente y casi... adictivo. Como podía amar ese contacto? El era un hombre lobo y yo mitad vampira! El debía de odiarme, no verme como lo esta haciendo ahora, como si fuera lo mas bello que han visto sus ojos.

-Carlie Swan -probó mi nombre en sus labios y sonrió al aprobarlo. En ese momento deseé haberle dicho mi verdadero nombre, Renesmee, solo para escucharlo salir de sus labios-. Espera... _Swan_? Swan... como... Charlie Swan?

Asentí levemente.

-Que eres tu de el? - preguntó con curiosidad haciendo círculos con su pulgar en el dorso de mi mano.

Mi abuelo, pero según mis documentos falsos...

-Es mi papá.

-Que?! -Jacob se alejó un poco de mi pero sin soltar mi mano-. Charlie es tu pa... papá?

Asentí bajando la mirada.

-Mi papá es su mejor amigo y nunca le ha dicho nada como eso. Charles Swan, el Jefe de Policía de Forks, Washington, es tu padre?! -su voz ronca sonó totalmente incrédula-. Mi jefe es tu padre?

-Soy su sucio secreto - susurré avergonzada por estar poniendo en mal el nombre de Charlie.

-Ella... Bella... la conoces?

Me encogí de hombros mirando mis unas de los pies pintadas con mi esmalte favorito: Candy Apple Red y no deje de verlas, para no ver sus ojos negros; no se por que pero sabia que si hablaba le diría toda la verdad, como si confiara ciegamente en el.

Renesmee, el es Jacob Black! Nadie odia a los Fríos tanto como el!

_Pero tu no eres una Fría _- murmuró una vocecita al fondo de mi cabeza.

-Ella... esta viva?

-Por que no habría de estarlo? - repliqué sorprendida.

Jacob seguro que creía que papá la había matado en la luna de miel o en el proceso de conversión.

-Es decir... viva _viva_. Ella esta bien?

No hagas mas preguntas Jacob, no puedo mentirte.

Solo asentí de nuevo. Que mas podía decirle? Que era la vampira mas hermosa que había visto, que era mi madre y que la amaba, que había desarrollado su extraño escudo con ayuda de Kate y que ahora le otorga privacidad a mi familia?

-Por que si eres humana tu piel es tan caliente?

-Humana? - respondí un segundo después, pues esa seria la respuesta de una humana.

-Es decir... yo... Estoy iba a ser muy diferente! -delicadamente dejó mi mano sobre mi muslo derecho-. No se si recuerdas que tuviste un accidente...

-Si, estaba lloviendo, un... animal se atravesó e intente esquivarlo al frenar... pero salí disparada y... - suspire derrotada. Como le iba a explicar por que sobreviví a un accidente como ese?

-No era un animal... era un lobo... era... - Jacob respiró profundamente y se alejó de mi todo lo que la pequeña habitación le permitía.

En el segundo en que se levantó de la cama comencé a extrañarlo. A extrañarlo! Y el seguía en la habitación!

Que rayos me esta pasando?

-El lobo a la mitad de la carretera... era... era yo - soltó en un susurro evitando mi mirada.

Que? Por que me esta diciendo esto? Que no se supone que la manada es un _santo secreto_ de la tribu?

Bien, debo de seguir actuando como humana y usar esta información para salir lo mas rápido posible y esconderme en casa de Charlie.

-Tu... un... un lobo...? Eras el lobo marrón rojizo de la carretera...? - cuestioné con incredulidad.

-Si, yo... Nuestras leyendas Quileutes... - tragué saliva aun actuando cuando me soltó de una sola vez todas y cada una de sus leyendas sagradas y secretas.

Jacob me estaba diciendo sus leyendas y mas reciente historia como si fuera cualquier cosa, desde Taha Aki hasta el regreso de los Cullen y la pequeña tregua que hicieron para proteger a Bella del ejercito de Victoria. Solo mamá es la única cara pálida a la que le contaron esas historias. Primero por que Jake no creía en ellas y después para intentar disuadirla de su decisión de convertirse en vampira.

Que se supone que debo hacer ahora? Me siento especial al saber todo eso, me siento especial con el contándome todo eso sobre Taha Aki y la tercer esposa y su sacrificio de amor, el triangulo Leah-Sam-Emily y como la loba terminó imprimada del hijo de Sam. También como comparte el pensamiento la manada cuando están en fase, como sanan rápidamente, su temperatura, el color del pelaje de cada uno de sus hermanos... Jacob me esta confiando todo esto como si fuera parte de ellos. Por que?

Según lo que mamá y papá me contaron es que cualquier ley tanto Quileute como de la manada se puede romper cuando te imprimas...

No! Jacob no puede haber puesto la impronta en mi! Soy mitad vampira! El no puede... Yo no puedo... Esto es... Edward va a matarme!

Tengo que salir de aquí.

Interpretando el papel de humana en 3, 2, 1...

-El lobo tenia ojos negros, y cuando desperté vi a un hombre de ojos negros y piel rojiza... Tu... - me estremecí levantándome de la cama para alejarme de el, como la humana aterrorizada que era.

-Carlie, necesito saberlo -en una larga zancada estuvo frente a mi tomando mis manos-. Dime que es lo que eres. Nadie, ni siquiera yo puede sobrevivir a un accidente así sin ninguna herida. Estas segura de que eres hija de Charlie? Por que tu piel es muy cálida, casi como la mía. Nunca había conocido un humano como tu. Los chupasangre tienen la piel helada y los humanos tibia, fría para mi, pero tu... Tu eres _caliente_... -nerviosamente se aclaró la garganta y en el aire pude sentir como su calor aumentaba y el ritmo de su corazón se aceleró-. Es decir en el sentido en que tu piel es... muy, muy suave y cálida... No me enojaré, no soy nadie para juzgar... solo... solo necesito saberlo - subió mis manos la altura de sus labios y en un gesto que jamas imaginé viniendo de Jacob Black -dado todas las historias que me contaron sobre el-, besó el dorso de mis manos.

Lo hizo de manera muy suave, sus labios muy apenas si rozaron mi piel.

El beso en la mano es un gesto que he visto hacer a los hombres de mi familia con sus respectivas parejas, nunca pensé que la primera vez que me ocurriera viniera de Jacob Black.

Cometí el enorme y gravisimo error de mirarlo a los ojos, estuve a punto de acortar la distancia que nos separaba y besarlo. Quería besarlo...

No! Tengo que alejarme de el, ahora!

Alejé mis manos de las suyas y caminé hacia atrás pegando mi espalda a la pared y fingí de nuevo tener miedo de el, bueno no estaba fingiendo del todo.

-Cha-charlie... Tengo que ir con Charlie.

-Puedo llamarlo el vendrá, puede quedarse a cenar con nosotros. Traeré a mi papá de la casa de los Ateara, quiero que lo conozcas... - su sonrisa blanca y hermosa casi me convence. Casi.

-No! Yo debo irme, tengo que irme. Yo le llamaré, quiero ir a casa. Necesito ir a casa - mi voz se quebró un par de ocasiones.

-Me... me tienes miedo? - su rostro se contrajo lleno de dolor.

Su dolor me dolió en lo mas hondo de mi pecho. Yo no le quería hacer daño, el... el es bueno. El no es malo como dijo Edward que era, el no es mezquino, el... el quiere que yo me quede... aquí, con el.

_No!_

-Tengo que vestirme - bajé la mirada a mis piernas desnudas. Cosa que no debí hacer, ya que atraje la atención al hecho de que estaba medio desnuda como el.

-Claro, si. Lo siento - encantado por la idea de complacerme hizo que se marchara de inmediato, dejándome sola y sintiendo un extraño vacío.

Con mi velocidad vampirica me puse mi ropa y le envié un mensaje de auxilio a Charlie, si llamaba Jacob podría escucharme.

_SOS Borra este mensaje en cuanto termines de leerlo y guarda el siguiente._

_Eres mi papá, no mi abuelo. He vivido toda mi vida en Vancouver con mamá, y vine a pasar lo que queda del verano contigo._

_Ahora, ven a rescatarme de la casa de Jacob. Dile que quieres pasar tiempo con tu hija y tenemos que irnos._

_Y por favor, por favor, por favor... no le digas Bella o Edward que he estado en La Push._

_XOXO Renesmee._

_pd: llámame Carlie._


	4. Capítulo 4

**CARLIE**

-Nena, Jacob llamó de nuevo preguntando por ti - murmuró Charlie sentándose en su_trono real_ en la sala de su casa. Es un sillón reclinable verde musgo, con enfriador integrado en los descansabrazos para sus cervezas y altavoces en ambos lados del respaldo conectados al sistema de sonido y televisión, fue mi regalo de navidad del año pasado y el lo ama.

Yo estaba desparramada en el sofá viendo una película donde la esposa de un hombre es brutalmente asesinada, su hijo queda discapacitado, en una serie de eventos el hijo es raptado y el hombre lo busca a miles de kilómetros con la ayuda de una mujer con discapacidades mentales... se llama _Finding Nemo_.

Estaba a medio rito de iniciación en la pecera del dentista -mi parte favorita-, así que solo gruñí en respuesta. Sin embargo, mi corazón trastabilló.

Algo dentro de mi ansiaba ver a Jacob, tanto o mas que alimentarme. Tenia esta extraña compulsión que en las noches me despertaba que me decía: _ve a buscarlo._

He imaginado que salgo de casa por la ventana, corro por el bosque en penumbra hasta su casa en La Push entro a su habitación y le digo que no me deje ir, que me reclame como suya frente a los suyos y los míos. Que diga que no le importaran las consecuencias de nuestra decisión que no le importa que yo sea una semi vampira, que me acepta tal y como soy.

Pero eso no va a suceder. No. El es un lobo con un rencor contra los Fríos tan grande como Texas.

-Por que lo estas evitando? Es un buen chico, el te salvó y te llevó a su casa después de tu accidente... Esta arreglando tu motocicleta... - continuó Charlie.

-Abuelo no empieces...

-El es como un hijo para mi, Renes... Carlie.

-Si, bueno se supone que yo soy tu hija y tienes que protegerme de mi acosador.

-Carlie...

-Charlie... tengo precisas instrucciones de que no ponga ni un solo pie en La Push, Bella y Edward también te lo dijeron hace tres días cuando llegué.

-Si, lo se. Pero Jake es un buen chico, Billy es mi mejor amigo y dice que...

-No es _no_, _papá_.

Charlie suspiró sonoramente entrecerrando los ojos, yo lo ignoré y continué viendo a _Tuburonsin_.

.

La mañana siguiente bajé a la sala de lo mas contenta, había tenido un sueño muy divertido en Brasil. Me pregunté si papá me dejaría ir a visitar a Zafrina en octubre. Pero mi felicidad se vio truncada en el momento en que vi a Jacob Black desayunando con Charlie, Sue y su hijo, Seth.

Aun no me veían así que comencé a retroceder lentamente, pero Jacob se dio la vuelta y su mirada atrapó la mía. El aire escapó de mis pulmones cuando me di cuenta de que mis pies se movían por si solos de nuevo, estaba yendo directamente hacia el.  
No!  
Me impuse a mi misma y retrocedí de nuevo y una vez que estuve arriba tome mi bolso de la vieja mecedora y salté por la ventana de mi habitación.

Corrí por el bosque como si mi vida dependería de ello. No dejé de correr hasta que estuve en Port Angeles, de ahi tomé un autobus a Seattle siempre mirando sobre mi hombro. No entendí muy bien por que salí huyendo de esa forma, pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo. Era la regla, tenia que alejarme de Jacob y todo su mundo, o pronto me vería adentrada en el y hasta viviendo en su casa.

En Seattle continué mirando sobre mi hombro como una fugitiva e ignorando las llamadas de Charlie. Solo le envié un mensaje:

_Estoy bien, tengo unos asuntos pendientes en Port Angeles. Nos vemos mas tarde._

Claro que no le dije que en Seattle, no se por que tenia la intuición de que Jacob me encontraría de inmediato.

Tomé un taxi en la central de autobuses para que me llevaran a una agencia de autos, no tenia motocicleta y necesitaba un escape mas convencional que mis propios pies. Me gusta moverme en el mundo de los humanos, recorrer las calles yo sola sin la escolta llamada los Cullen. Los humanos me miran, en especial los hombres, pero es cosa que me tiene sin cuidado; desde niña las personas -ya sean vampiros o humanos- me han mirado y admirado. Es difícil que se resistan a mi, tengo la belleza vampirica y la calidez humana.

Cuando llegué a la Volvo y compré un lindo C70 plateado, llamaron a mis padres. por supuesto. Le tuve que decir a papá que Charlie no quería que regresara en motocicleta a Alaska y a pesar que le dije que regresaría en avión, el prefiere saber que tengo un auto y no un cacharro del infierno.

Papá no pudo estar mas de acuerdo.

Luego del papeleo usual y una obscena cantidad de dinero extra para que me dieran el auto en ese momento con el tanque lleno, me fui de compras.

Ir de compras había sido el plan desde un inicio, puesto que no me iría a casa hasta septiembre, solo había empacado un par de jeans, Converse, unas playeras y una chaqueta, ademas de la ropa de cuero que traía el día en que llegué. Había optado por vestirme de cuero, por que mamá dijo que no seria nada agradable viajar en motocicleta como pollo remojado. Así que compré unas cuantas prendas mas, y un lindo vestido verde con un patrón de pequeñas gaviotas blancas y cinturón café. Como no tenia en casa de Charlie zapatos con que combinar mi atuendo, aproveché para comprarme una ballerinas del color del cinturón y un bolso. Nada era extravagante como la ropa que Alice suele comprarme. La fiesta de este sábado seria sencilla y en el jardín del abuelo. Irían sus amigos del pueblo y la reserva, lo cual incluía a Jacob... Eso era bueno y malo... muy malo.

.

Regresé a Forks luego de que Charlie dijo que Jacob y compañía se habían marchado. Cuando llegué en mi nuevo auto, Charlie salió a recibirme con cara de pocos amigos.

-Y esto? - preguntó señalando y admirando el C70.

-Necesito un auto, _papá_.

-Y de donde se supone que lo sacaste? - se cruzó de brazos mientras yo tomaba mis compras del auto.

-El nuevo novio de mamá es millonario? - respondí con una pregunta y una sonrisilla que sabia que siempre me sacaba de problemas con mi familia.

Charlie solo gruñó.

-Cuando le dije que mi motocicleta se había destrozado el me compró un auto en Seattle y hoy tenia que ir a recogerlo - aumenté la historia entrando a casa, cuando me dirigí a las escaleras para subir mis compras vi a Jacob sentado en la sala.

Maldición!

-Hola, Carlie! - se levantó de un salto.

-Hola - miré a Charlie imaginando que le arrancaba la piel tira por tira.

El me había dicho que Jacob ya no estaba ahí!

_Abuelo!_

Giré de nuevo, determinada a subir las escaleras y encerrarme en mi habitación lo que restaba del día. Lo malo es que a penas era las dos de la tarde.

-Cielo, Jacob vino a invitarte a la fogata que harán los chicos en La Push... en la playa.

_No, no, no... Y no._

-Gracias, pero no salgo con extraños - murmuré sobre mi hombro.

-Carlie, Jacob no es un extraño. El es...

-Como un hijo para ti -terminé por el-. Si, lo se. Eres mas padre de el que mio, en lo que a mamá y a mi respecta - mascullé terminando de subir las escaleras haciendo todo un teatrito de la hija abandonada.

Estaba muy enfadada con el y no me importaba ponerlo en mal.

Lancé las bolsas a la cama y comencé a sacar la ropa y arrancarle las etiquetas con el código y el precio, imaginando que era la cabeza de Charlie y Jacob, cuando dos golpes sonaron en mi puerta.

-Vete, Charlie. No estoy de humor.

-Soy yo, Jacob.

Mi corazón hizo esa cosa extraña de saltarse un latido y arrastrarme hacia el como si fuera un imán.

-Que quieres? - pregunté acercándome hacia la puerta, indecisa si debía enviarlo a freír espárragos o tomarlo como rehén en mi habitación y hacerle cosas que hace una semana siquiera había pensado una vez.

-Puedo entrar? - su voz sonaba suplicante.

Miré a mi alrededor y agradecí que Sue hubiera hecho mi cama en mi ausencia y recogido un poco, pero lo que mas agradecí es que la cama estuviera llena de bolsas y ropa, así no tendría la tentación de lanzar a Jacob en ella y después lanzarmele yo encima.

Giré la perilla y solo abrí la puerta unos centímetros.

-Que?

La visión de su rostro fue un doloroso golpe, lo tenia tan pero tan cerca y no podía tocarlo.

-Yo... quiero hablar contigo.

-Te escucho - no cedí en abrirle la puerta. Se veía demasiado bien como para hacerle cosas innombrables.

_Controla tus hormonas, Renesmee!_

-Ah... Bueno... es que tu papá dijo que te aburrías e-en la casa todo el día, así que por eso vine a... a invitarte a la fogata.

La forma atropellada en la que habló fue adorable.

-No me aburro. Traje conmigo lo necesario, sabia a lo que me atenía al venir a Forks - le di una sonrisita para que mi tono y palabras no sonaran tan horriblemente groseras.

Lo que menos quería era hacerlo enojar, si Jacob se enojaba tal vez podía perder el control y yo podía salir lastimada.

-Pero yo quiero que vayas - sus ojos negros e increíblemente cálidos atravesaron cada una de las corazas que medio había subido a mi alrededor.

Pero lo que mamá y papá me dijeron sobre Jacob Black aun prevalecían en mi mente. El odia a los Fríos por sobre todas las cosas. Y si el sabia la verdad sobre quien era yo y atraerme hacia el solo era una trampa?

Tal vez me tendrían como rehén para que mi familia viniera por mi y matarlos por haber convertido a Bella sin su consentimiento... O simplemente matarme y ya.

Edward mató un humano al convertir a Bella, los Quileutes matarían a uno de los suyos... Tan simple como eso.

Pero yo quería ir, a pesar de todo yo quería ir a la fogata.

-Lo siento, Jacob... pero... no. Gracias de todas formas.

Cerré la puerta y sentí mis mejillas humedecerse.


	5. Capítulo 5

**JACOB**

-Ya hablaste con los ancianos sobre ella? - me preguntó Embry mientras masticaba una hamburguesa con la boca abierta y las mejillas y dedos cubiertos de de mayonesa, mostaza y ketchup.

Repugnante.

-No, solo con papá -repliqué dándole una servilleta-. Embry ya estas viejo como para que sigas comiendo de esa manera.

Y mas en publico, los tres estábamos comiendo en el restaurante del pueblo y el comiendo como si se hubiera criado con lobos... Ustedes me entienden.

En realidad yo no tenia tanta hambre, lo cual es en verdad preocupante, usualmente me como una _vaca entera_ y ahora solo le había dado un par de mordidas a mi hamburguesa doble con queso, jamón y tocino.

-Y que dijo el? - preguntó Quil después de que educadamente masticó media hamburguesa de un solo mordisco.

-Nada, solo que le diera tiempo, que tal vez Carlie se siente asustada, abrumada... Ella me vio, yo le conté... Yo... - suspiré en enterré la cara entre mis manos.

Estaba desesperado, no sabia que hacer, ella me evitaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero yo veía en sus ojos otra cosa, no le era tan repulsivo o aterrador. Veía el brillo en sus ojos, veía y sentía el tirón que nos acercaba. Pero ella se resistía a el hasta el extremo de ser doloroso. Su negativa, sus movimientos evasivos comenzaban a dolerme físicamente, no solo emocional.

El día anterior ella me había rechazado y cerrado la puerta en las narices.

No sabia que mas hacer. Se supone que al dejar la impronta en alguien es reciproca, es de dos vías. Ella se siente atraída a mi física y emocionalmente. Se supone que el objeto de la impronta te acepta seas como seas, seas quien seas. Es difícil resistirse a esa clase de compromiso y adoración mutua.

Y aquí estaba yo, imprimado de la chica mas hermosa y testaruda de toda la historia. Yo era el alfa de la manada por herencia, por sangre, por linaje... o _pedigree_ como lo dice Leah, yo soy el heredero legitimo de Ephraim Black y eso no impresiona a la chica que es mi otra mitad.

Me pregunto que sentirá ella. En verdad no sentirá ese tirón que nos atrae? Su miedo por mi es mas grande que la impronta?

Tal vez... es por que ella es algo mas. _Yo se_ que ella es _algo mas_.

Solo un chupasangre hubiera salido completamente ileso de un accidente como el que yo le causé a ella. Pero su piel es extremadamente cálida, no es fría. No es una Fría. Ella es algo mas.

Que Charlie solo engendra niñas lindas y raras?

Por ejemplo Bella, ella también era testaruda, ella se aferró a Edward como una sanguijuela. Ella parecía ser mas sanguijuela que el. No quiso dar su brazo a torcer y darnos una oportunidad, cosa que ahora agradezco, pero era una cabeza dura como Carlie.

O tal vez... tal vez soy yo. Tal vez hay algo en mi que las repele. Yo se que no soy ningún galán de cine, pero no estoy tan feo, se como me miran las chicas de la reserva y las de Forks... y mas con el uniforme.

Charlie dice que desde que entre a la Policía el indice delictivo de Forks subió, todo para que yo sea quien las arreste.

Enfermas.

A quien si no me importaría arrestar es a Carlie, darle una infracción y que ella intente sobornarme con algún _favor_.

_Enfermo!_

-No te rindas Jacob! Anímate, la veras de nuevo en la parrillada de Charlie -masculló Embry después de un eructo-. Te vas a comer eso? - preguntó señalando mi hamburguesa.

-No - empujé el plato hacia el, sintiéndome mal físicamente.

Un instante después el malestar se desvaneció, pues Carlie estaba entrando al restaurante con Leah.

Mi corazón hizo esa cosa rara de saltarse un latido y arrastrarme hacia ella inconscientemente. Sabia mas que de sobra por las improntas en la manada que eso era completamente normal. Un puñado de mariposas hicieron de las suyas en mi estomago, cuando sus enormes ojos color chocolate se cruzaron con los míos.

Sus mejillas se colorearon y bajó la mirada, evitándome de nuevo.

Vi como quiso quedarse deambulando por la puerta mientras su acompañante ordenaba en la barra, pero Leah -bendita sea- la tomó del brazo y la arrastró junto con ella.

-Hola chicos! - saludó muy contenta lanzando a Carlie a mi lado de la cabina y entrando detrás de ella para que estuviéramos apretujados Carlie y yo.

-Hola - replicaron los chicos frente a mi sin mucho entusiasmo al verla, pero clavaron la mirada en Carlie.

-Así que tu eres la famosa Carlie Swan. Soy Quil Ateara - Quil extendió su mano sobre la mesa.

-No sabia que era famosa - replicó ella bajando la mirada y alejándose de mi.

Respire profundamente inundando mis pulmones de su delicioso aroma: sol, miel y flores.

-Estas bromeando, la hija perdida del jefe de policía del pueblo! Eso es de primera plana! - exclamó Embry aun con la boca llena.

-Yo no estaba perdida, el sabia donde estaba - levantó el mentón desdeñosa y frunció el ceño cuando vio los modales del lobo al comer.

Y yo por que no he dicho una maldita palabra?!

-Leah, tu mamá y Charlie están esperando la comida - le susurró a Leah, empujándola levemente para largarse de ahí lo mas pronto posible.

A ella le urgía alejarse de mi.

Auch. No fingiré que o negaré no que dolió... y mucho.

-Y que quieres que haga? Que les lleve cruda la comida o que? Acabo de ordenarla! - la Leah que yo conocía estaba ahí.

Carlie bajó la mirada y coloco las manos en su regazo, evitando cualquier contacto visual o físico conmigo.

Embry y Quil me hicieron señas de que hiciera algo, cualquier cosa.

Pero que hacer? No podía abrazarla, tomarla de la mano o hablarle frente a ellos. Seria muy doloroso y humillante que ella me rechazara frente a ellos.

Que diablos! Ella es mía! Yo lo se, ella lo sabe!

Cuando iba a tomarla de la mano y decirle que si quería ir a tomar un helado conmigo -fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió- su celular sonó.

El universo no quiere cooperar!

-Debo contestar, es mama - empujó a Leah del asiento y pude ver que no mentía solo para alejarse de mi.

La pantalla estaba iluminada y decia con mayúsculas MAMÁ.

-Hola, mamá... Casi no te escucho, deja salgo del restaurante - en el lugar solo estábamos nosotros y otras dos mesas ocupadas. No es que hubiera un gran escándalo que no podía siquiera hablar en la barra, sino que se salió del local y caminó hasta su nuevo y reluciente coche, comprado por su padrastro.

-Eres idiota o te haces Jacob? - escupió Leah mientras miraba a Carlie subirse a su auto.

-Gracias, Leah, yo también te quiero - replique despegando los ojos de Carlie.

-Charlie dijo que estarías aquí, a mamá le da un "loco y desesperado" antojo por comida mexicana -entrecomilló la frase-, te traigo a Carlie y ni una sola palabra le dices, solo te quedas ahí como idiota, mirándola.

-Tu... tu la trajiste para mi? - tartamudeé impresionado por semejante gesto de Leah.

-Por supuesto, imbécil! - me dio un zape y en lugar de enojarme con ella por el golpe, solo sonreí.


	6. Capítulo 6

**CARLIE**

-Si, mamá.

-Segura que esta todo bien? Te escucho rara.

-No ocurre nada, Isabella! Ya te lo dije. Sue y el abuelo son geniales, Leah y yo venimos a comprar comida para ellos al restaurante y... no le digas a papá, pero ella... se sentó en la mesa de Jacob.

Silencio total al otro lado de la linea.

-Mamá?

-Que dijo el?

-Nada, ya lo había conocido el otro día...

-Que?!

-Mamá cálmate, para el soy Carlie ya lo sabias. Soy la sensación en el pueblo o algo así dijo Quil Ateara.

-Quil? Ahí esta también Quil?

-Como dije, Leah nos sentó en la mesa de ellos, también estaba Embry. No tenia ni un minuto sentada cuando tu llamaste y me salí de inmediato, ahora estoy en el auto, esperando a Leah con la comida.

-No quiero que te acerques a ellos, cielo.

-Lo se... pero ellos... ellos son buenos -bajé la mirada rezando internamente de que me dieran permiso de estar con el-. Ellos no se ven como... como tu y papá dijeron, Charlie convive con ellos todo el tiempo, no lo han lastimado.

-Renesmee...

-Mamá, yo no soy una Fría! Ademas me iré en septiembre, no es como si me fuera a hacer una gran amiga de ellos o regrese cada año...

-Renesmee, no es no. Tu no sabes como se portó Jacob esa ultima vez que lo vi, amenazó a tu papá con asesinarlo, el me estaba haciendo daño y lo hubiera hecho si la manada no hubiera ido a controlarlo. Solo regresó para la boda después de pasar todo el verano transformado en lobo. El es peligroso, tal vez no para la sociedad, pero si para ti, cielo. No te acerques a el, solo puedes estar cerca de Leah y Seth por que no has otra solución, su madre vive con Charlie.

-Mañana es la fiesta y estarán todos ahí.

-Lo se, mantente cerca de Charlie todo el tiempo que puedas, no quiero que estes a solas con el.

Respiré profundo cerrando los ojos.

La idea de estar a solas con Jacob era aun mas tentadora ahora. Siempre he sido la hija modelo, siempre he hecho lo que mis padres y mi familia me dicen o esperan de mi, pero ahora con esta negativa tan inflexible combinada con el tirón que me atrae hacia Jacob Black... Cada vez es mas tentador acercarme a el y ceder a cualquier cosa que el me pida.

Pero debo ser fuerte.

-Si, mamá. No te preocupes - repliqué luego de un suspiro.

No te acerques a Jacob Black. Esa era la regla numero uno cuando me dieron permiso de venir.

-Mañana llamare a Charlie para desearle feliz cumpleaños, su regalo llegara por la mañana - exclamó mamá contenta, tanto por la fecha como por mi estando nuevamente de acuerdo con no acercarme a su viejo amigo.

-Si, mami.

-Cuídate, cielo. Y ya lo sabes, no te acerques a Jacob Black.

-Te quiero, mamá.

-Y yo a ti.

Corté la llamada y metí mi celular al bolso.

Sin pensarlo encendí el auto y puse en reversa para ir a casa de Charlie y esconderme en mi madriguera y fantasear con el oficial Black. Lo hice sin pensarlo, solo quería alejarme de Jacob Black como había dicho mamá, aunque fuera en contra de mi voluntad.

Yo quería estar cerca de el. Cuando Leah me lanzó casi en su regazo pude sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, pude sentir de nuevo ese tartamudeo en mi corazón y el tirón que me acercaba aun mas a el, pero guardé mis distancias lo mas que pude. No podía evitar el pensar acercarme mas a el, pegar mi cuerpo al suyo, dejar que me envolviera en sus brazos y me llevara a donde el quisiera.

Y, oh por Dios santo! Ese uniforme de policía! Lucia tan severo y... sexy. Sus ojos negros no se despegaron de mi, a pesar de que yo no lo miré para constatarlo, lo sentía en mi piel, lo sentía dentro de mi, en el centro de mi alma.

Las sirenas de una patrulla sonaron, sobresaltándome y por el retrovisor vi a Jacob Black tras el volante. Las escandalosas luces azules y rojas se reflejaban en el lúgubre bosque a mis costados, ya había salido de la zona comercial del pueblo y casi entraba a la zona residencial. Pero realmente estaba sola en la carretera, sola con el sexy oficial de policía Jacob Black.

Diablos!

Me detuve a un costado de la carretera y en eso recordé que dejé a Leah en el restaurante, tal vez por eso me había detenido Jacob, para decirme que había olvidado a mi hermanastra la bipolar.

Por el espejo lateral vi como el señor oficial sexy y tentador se bajaba del auto y caminaba hacia el mio. Con los nudillos tocó mi ventanilla y yo la bajé en su totalidad, cosa que no debí por que me creía capaz de salirme por ella y atacarlo.

-Licencia y registro, por favor - masculló en voz baja y casi... depredadora.

Tragué saliva sintiéndome aun mas nerviosa, aquello se parecía a un libro medio porno que le encontré a Alice junto con un uniforme de policía en la talla de Jasper.

-Algún problema, oficial?

-Licencia y registro, señorita.

Tomé mi bolso y de la billetera saqué mi licencia y de la guantera los papeles del auto, mi corazón golpeteaba mis costillas y ese tirón estaba ahí de nuevo.

-Aquí tiene - al entregarle los papeles sus dedos rozaron los míos y mi corazón se salto un latido.

_Tienes que detenerte, ya no hagas eso corazón! Solo nos pondrás en evidencia!_

-Segura que estos papeles son legales?

Por supuesto que no lo son!

-Disculpe?

-Salga del auto, señorita Swan- solicitó con voz grave y todo dentro de mi se calentó.

-Es en serio, oficial?

-Salga del auto!

Jacob retrocedió unos pasos para permitirme salir del Volvo después de quitarme el cinturón de seguridad y sentí como me temblaron las piernas, no por el, sino de miedo.

Y si el sabia lo que era y me mataba?

Debí haberle hecho caso a mamá, no debí haber detenido el auto, debí de haber continuado conduciendo y llegar hasta casa de Charlie.

-Las manos contra el vehículo - ordenó cuando cerré la puerta y lo obedecí.

Una chispa me recorrió entera en el momento en que sus manos se posaron en mi. Me estaba cacheando como si fuera un delincuente... o mas bien me estaba manoseando.

Sus manos recorrieron lentamente mis brazos desnudos, mis hombros, mi espalda, mis costados, debajo de mis costillas donde me causó cosquillas, el estomago, mis caderas, mis muslos envueltos en los jeans hasta bajar a mis Converse. Luego, subió de regreso y pude sentir su cálida respiración agitada en mi oído cuando pasó de nuevo sus manos por mis caderas hasta mis muñecas.

Mi respiración se acompasó con la suya y extrañé su toque cuando retrocedió para liberarme.

-No se ve como de veintiuno, señorita Swan.

Giré recargándome en el auto, pues estaba segura de que si me alejaba de mi apoyo me convertiría en un charco a sus pies.

Me regresó mis documentos que sacó de su bolsillo trasero de su pantalón azul marino del uniforme de policía y en esta ocasión ambos tuvimos cuidado para no tocarnos.

No se que ocurriría si me tocaba de nuevo, tal vez algo muy bueno que resultaría malo... o algo malo que resultaría... bueno, malo. No debía acercarme a Jacob Black. Pero algo dentro de mi se olvidó de ello.

-Me descubrió, oficial. Tengo solo diez años y le robé el auto a mama - le sonreí desplegando sobre el todo mi encanto.

Cosa que no debí haber hecho, ya que el se inclinó hacia mi posando sus manos en mi auto, acorralándome. Tenia su hermoso rostro a escasos centímetros del mio.

-Ha sido una niña mala, señorita swan - si, aquello se parecía al libro de Alice.

-Me va a esposar, oficial? - oh por todo lo que es santo!

Que rayos estoy haciendo?! Y por que no se ríe de mis patéticos intentos de coqueteo con tintes pornográficos. Por que no me cae un rayo ahora mismo?

-Tal vez, señorita Swan - una hermosa sonrisa cruzó por su rostro dejándome sin aliento.

Recordé ese día en su casa y deseé poder retroceder el tiempo para:

Uno: bajar la velocidad y no frenar como lo hice para no atropellar al lobo marrón, o

Dos: nunca irme de esa casita color rojo en La Push.

-Eso seria todo oficial? - pregunté luego de aclararme la garganta, dejando ese estúpido coqueteo.

El notó mi cambio de humor y sentí mas que ver como se tensó.

-Claro, señorita Swan, solo quería avisarle que Leah se quedó en el restaurante - respondió alejándose de mi.

Estuve a punto de estirar mi brazo y atraerlo de nuevo hacia mi, pero pude controlarme.

-Si, por supuesto.

Di media vuelta para entrar al auto con manos temblorosas; después de ponerme el cinturón de seguridad, arranqué el auto y di un imprudente pero estable giro en herradura; el cual era ilegal y debería de haberme ganado una multa, pero el oficial Black solo se quedo de pie a media carretera, mirándome como si quisiera llevarme a la parte trasera del auto patrulla y no precisamente arrestada.


	7. Capítulo 7

**CARLIE**

Charlie se veía tan contento y cómodo rodeado por la manada de lobos, mientras asaban carne en la nueva y ultramoderna parrilla que mis padres le enviaron como regalo de cumpleaños. Yo quería ser como el, estar cerca de ellos, escuchar sus bromas por estar con ellos y no por estar sentada con Emily, Sue y Leah y escucharlos con mi oído sobre desarrollado vampirico. Quería que Jacob me abrazara frente a todos como Paul a Rachel -la hermana de Jacob- o Jared a Kim. O que estuviera al pendiente de mi como Quil con Claire. Quería sonreír después de un beso robado como el que Sam le robó a Emily, cuando creyó que nadie los veía.

En cambio tenia que ser testigo de como las chicas de la fiesta veían a Jacob. Y no solo las chicas, sino señoras ya casadas y las abuelas! Quería decirles que se alejaran o terminarían drenadas y enterradas en el bosque, por que el era mio. Pero no.

Se me había prohibido acercarme a el y terminé sentada con mi madrastra, hermanastra, su prima y el bebé de quien Leah estaba imprimada.

En todos ellos veía esa adoración casi fanática y estaba celosa. Estaba mas que celosa, estaba furiosa. Por que diablos tenia que haber dejado Jacob la impronta en mi? Por que se había enamorado de mamá y obsesionado con ella a tal grado que yo no podía acercarme a el por miedo a que descubriera que era la hija de su amor prohibido y ahora ella una vampira?

Para que hizo esa cosa de dejar la impronta en mi para solo hacerme sufrir? No estar a su lado duele, duele físicamente. Cuando llegó a la fiesta y no pude salir corriendo hacia el, todo mi cuerpo se tensó y un dolor me recorrió entera dejándome sin aliento. Estuve a punto de llamar a Carlisle y preguntarle que me pasaba. Nunca antes había sentido dolor. Nunca. Y ahora ahí estaba yo, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi abuelo casi sin poder respirar rodeada de lobos y sus improntas y mujeres libidinosas que desvisten a Jacob con la mirada.

El esta muy consciente del efecto que causa en el sexo opuesto, el ve como lo miran y lo disfruta el muy bastardo. No se supone que lo haga estando yo aquí... o si?

-Carlie, ven, cielo! - gritó Charlie desde su nuevo juguete.

Le sonreí a Sue cuando ella me dio una cerveza para _papá _.

Caminé hacia Charlie, Billy Black y Jacob. Estuve consciente de que cada paso que daba hacia ellos, el dolor se iba desvaneciendo. Mi _analgésico _no me quitaba los ojos de encima y yo estaba mas que encantada.

Las chismosas del pueblo que se lo habían comido con los ojos veían como el me miraba a mi, ni una sola vez el las miró de esa manera.

-Aquí tienes, papá - le entregué la botellita helada y el me sonrió encantado de que le dijera de esa forma.

-Carlie, te quiero presentar a Billy Black, mi mejor amigo -Charlie posó su brazo en mis hombros y yo puse mi brazo torno a su cintura-. Amigo, ella es mi niña.

Billy me sonrió realmente contento de conocerme, estrechando mi mano entre la suya grande, cálida y rugosa.

-Un gusto conocerte al fin, Carlie, aunque no sabia nada de ti hasta hace unos días - miró a su amigo entrecerrando los ojos, estaba resentido.

-Igualmente, Billy - _gracias por haber tenido a ese hermoso hijo suyo, lastima que el sea un lobo y yo hija de Fríos. _

-Si no fuera por Jacob, tal vez ni siquiera me hubiera enterado.

Mis ojos se desviaron de los suyos y se encontraron con los de Jacob y supe que estaba perdida.

-Hola, Carlie - murmuró Jacob en voz baja y el tirón fue mas fuerte.

-Hola.

-Como estas?

-Bien, gracias y tu?

-Bien... Qui-quieres una cerveza? - preguntó en un adorable tartamudeo.

-Gracias, pero no bebo... cerveza

-Oh... - asintió bajando la mirada.

-Cariño, por que no le muestras a Jacob tu nuevo juguete, el cielo sabe que todo el pueblo pasa por aquí para admirarlo y darte a ti una mirada también - Charlie, con todo el descaro, me empujó hacia Jacob.

-El ya lo conoce, papá. El oficial Black me detuvo ayer camino a casa y me_inspeccionó _muy a fondo para ver si no traía un arma - _toma eso Jacob!_

Jacob casi le escupió a su padre el trago de cerveza, mientras Charlie, su jefe, ponía las manos en las caderas

-Detuviste a mi niña, Jacob?

-Ah, yo... Estee... Ella...

Jacob miró desesperado a todas partes, menos al abuelo.

-Calma, hijo -Charlie le palmeó el hombro riéndose de el y Jacob soltó unas risitas nerviosas-. Ve y preséntala con tus amigos y luego vayan a jugar por ahí.

_Papá _me lanzó de nuevo hacia Jacob, quien esta vez no dudó y me tomó de la mano para arrastrarme hacia la manada. Me giré para fulminar a Charlie con la mirada, pero el y Billy estaban riéndose de algo con el señor Webber -quien casó a mis padres- y el señor Newton.

Cuando menos me di cuenta estaba frente a los lobos y sus improntas.

-Chicos, ella es Carlie - me presentó Jacob sin mas ni mas. Lo mas seguro es que ya todos lo supieran quien era yo y lo que era para el.

Por supuesto que los miré aterrada. Era la manada y si querían en un segundo estaría destrozada y ni siquiera lo vería venir.

-Hola, Carlie yo soy Rachel, la hermana de Jacob -Rachel me sonrió estrechando mi mano-. El es mi esposo Paul.

Paul me dio la mano, sonriéndome también, en lugar de atacarme como lo quiso hacer con mamá aquella lejana mañana.

-Es jodidamente bueno que ya estés con Jacob, ya nos vuelve locos con su: _Por que no me quiere?_

-Por que me tiene miedo?

-No le haré daño.

-No quiso venir a la fiesta, así que yo tampoco.

-Le diré a mi papi que llame al suyo y le pregunte si ella le ha preguntado por mi.

-Por que tenia que ser tan malditamente hermosa?

-Han visto lo hermosa que es?

-Duele que ella no me quiera.

Fui atacada con frases dichas por la manada con voz femenina y empalagosa, en una pobre y barata imitación de Jacob. Hasta que el se lanzó contra ellos con un gruñido y la manada entera fue una maraña de puños y risas.

-No les hagas caso - Rachel me tomó del brazo alejándome de la pelea amistosa.

-Cuando quieren son unos imbéciles - se quejó Kim tomando mi otro brazo y nos alejamos definitivamente de los lobos, quienes se lanzaban puñetazos los unos a los otros.

-Conozco un lugar donde podremos platicar sin ser interrumpidas o molestadas - exclamó Rachel emocionada haciéndole señas a Leah y Emily.

No pude decir que no quería, que prefería ir a la vieja habitación de mamá, ahora mía, pero para ser humanas eran bastante fuertes y su agarre jamas me soltó. Tal vez ellas eran fuertes por que tenían que hacerlo, en el mundo donde vivían debían serlo.

Emily tomó una hielerita roja que contenía cervezas y se dirigieron hacia nosotras. Pasamos los arbustos que rodeaban el jardín de Charlie y tomamos un sendero. El sendero de mamá. Ella lo había tomado aquella mañana después de investigar en internet la palabra _Vampiro_, también fue el mismo que tomó con papá el día en que el la abandonó. En la desesperada búsqueda por su vampiro se perdió en las profundidades siniestras del bosque y Sam la encontró horas después. Si no fuera por ese día, mamá no hubiera sido amiga de Jacob, el no se hubiera enamorado de ella y yo no tendría orden de restricción y tal vez, solo tal vez... podría estar en sus brazos en este momento en lugar de luchar contra esto, contra el, contra nosotros.

Rápidamente encontramos el árbol caído de mamá, las chicas me señalaron para que me sentara en el, las demás se sentaron en rocas y el suelo húmedo. Emily nos dio una cerveza a cada una y no la pude rechazar, pero no la probé.

-Bien, ya nos conoces, ahora es turno de que te conozcamos y nos digas por que no estas con Jacob - sentenció Leah.

Guardé silencio mirándolas a cada una de ellas. Se supone que este debería ser mi nuevo circulo de amigas, se supone que debería ser sincera con ellas, pues todas estábamos en la misma situación, pero ellas no le tenían miedo a sus lobos. Ni siquiera Emily con sus cicatrices que le atravesaban su bello rostro.

-Yo... este...

-Vamos, no seas tímida, aquí todas estamos en confianza. Todas pasamos por lo mismo. Todas caímos en sus encantos sin poderlo evitar - murmuró Emily mirando a Leah de reojo.

Yo sabia su historia. Sam era novio de Leah, creo que se iban a casar, pero al conocer a Emily dejó la impronta en ella y Leah se convirtió en una mujer amargada y resentida. Pero ahora tenia al hijo de Emily y Sam... Era casi la misma historia de Jacob y yo, pero la nuestra es mas complicada ya que yo era el enemigo. Ella solo tendría que esperar un par de décadas para estar juntos.

-Es que... Jacob... mamá... Simplemente no... no puedo - balbuceé girando la botella azul de cerveza entre mis manos.

-Por que no puedes? Por lo que es el? No puedes estar con el por que es un lobo? - preguntó Kim.

-No es por eso... Es un horrible y estúpido cliché, pero no es el, soy yo - susurre girando y girando la botella helada.

-Tu no quieres estar con el...?

-Si quiero! Pero... No puedo.

-Por que no?

-No sientes ese tirón?

-No te duele no estar a su lado?

-No sientes ese golpeteo en el pecho cada vez que lo vez?

-No quieres hacerlo feliz? No sientes que esa es tu misión en la vida, ser feliz haciéndolo feliz?

En esta ocasión fui bombardeada por las chicas, era como si fuera una voz continua y no de diferentes personas. Ellas sabían muy bien lo que se sentía, ellas habían estado en el mismo punto en el que estoy yo. El miedo, los nervios, el amor, la felicidad, el tirón, el golpeteo contra las costillas, el corazón saltándose un latido, las dudas...

-Siento todo eso, y quiero estar con el, pero no puedo... -salté del árbol tratando de escapar, tratando de correr, pero solo me quede ahí de pie... llorando-. Ustedes no lo entienden... el me va a odiar. Lo hará... el... Yo soy... No soy...

Pronto me vi rodeada de brazos y palabras de aliento. Las chicas, incluida Leah, me estaban abrazando y consolando.

-Tranquila, sea lo que sea el no te odiara.

-El lo único que quiere es tu felicidad y tu bienestar.

-El será para ti lo que tu quieras que sea.

-El será lo que sea que necesites.

-Jacob no te hará daño, preferiría morir a lastimarte.

-Sea lo que sea lo resolverán.

-Si es otro chico, el lo tendrá que entender, eres de Jacob.

-No lo alejes mas, lo único que estas haciendo es causarse daño, lo se por que lo intenté con Sam y solo nos lastimó.

De nuevo, era como si fueran una sola voz. De alguna u otra forma ellas eran una unidad como lo era la manada. La manada tenia una sola mente cuando estaban en fase, tenían pensamientos individuales pero los compartían con todos, así las chicas tenían un comentario individual que se mezclaba con todos haciéndolos parecer uno solo.

Ellas me entendían, pero al mismo tiempo no tenían ni la mas mínima idea.

Lo que me llamó mas la atención de todo fue el comentario de Emily, le estaba haciendo daño a Jacob. Yo no lo quería ver sufrir, yo no quería que sufriera por mi. Yo no le quería hacer daño, yo lo quería ver feliz. Quería que esa enorme y hermosa sonrisa estuviera siempre en su rostro causándome ese tirón, ese golpeteo, ese salto de latido...

Yo quería hacerlo feliz, yo quería estar con el...

No había nadie en miles de kilómetros a la redonda que me lo impidiera. Alice no vería nada y no le advertiría a mis padres. Ellos no sabrían nada mientras yo este aquí. Solo hablo por teléfono con ellos, no tienen por que saber que soy amiga de las chicas, de la manada... y mucho menos tienen que saber que soy la impronta de Jacob Black. Ellos no están aquí... No se que ocurrirá en el momento en que me tenga que marchar... pero por ahora, estoy aquí. Soy Carlie y soy hija de Charlie, nada mas.


	8. Capítulo 8

**JACOB**

-Gracias por hacerme ver bien, imbéciles! - murmuré dando uno que otro golpe.

Seth, Quil, Embry, Sam, Jared y Paul solo se rieron de nuevo como unos estúpidos.

-Que gran manera de apoyar a un hermano. Adelante síganse burlando de mi!

-Es que fue demasiado fácil, Jacob - exclamó Paul tomando de nuevo su plato con una hamburguesa a medio comer y tres hot dogs.

-Te dije que un día me vengaría por burlarte de Kim por escribir su nombre con mi apellido con corazoncitos - murmuró Jared también tomando su plato sobre poblado de comida.

-Ella es muy linda, Jake -dijó Seth.

Suspiré recordando sus mejillas sonrojadas y el pánico de ver a la manada junta. No quiero que me tenga miedo ni a mi ni a los chicos, quiero que un día me vea tal y como soy, mostrarle de nuevo mi naturaleza lobuna. Espero poder ganarme su confianza y que me quiera y desee como yo a ella.  
Espera... ella ya lo hace! Yo no la vería de una manera romántica si ella no lo hiciera ya, yo debo ser lo que ella necesite y quiera. Si Carlie me viera como un amigo, yo querría ser su amigo, pero ella me desea y por tal razón yo a ella.

-Me recuerda a alguien. No se a quien exactamente, pero ella tiene algo... - musitó Seth minutos mas tarde.

Lo miré tratando de descifrar a donde quería llegar.  
Todos ellos sabían que yo creía que no era del todo humana. Las teorías en las que habíamos pensado era que era como nosotros, bueno no como nosotros en si... sino una Hija de la Luna. Una chica lobo, que solo se transforma con la luna llena. Otra teoría era que le había lavado el cerebro a Charlie y que en realidad era un alien; que mejor lugar que Forks para iniciar una invasión alienigena, no? Nadie se daría cuenta por que no somos muy conocidos ni siquiera en el estado y de repente... BUM! Todo el mundo ha sido invadido.

Otra teoría es que ella es una bruja. Si en Forks ya ha habido vampiros y los lobos son una importante fracción de la comunidad, es obvio que allá afuera hay brujas.

Ella luce también como una vampira. Aun recuerdo como lucían Alice, la Barbie y la mamá vampiro. Pálidas e increíblemente hermosas, solo que ellas son frías y Carlie es tan cálida como yo.

Así que o es una chica loba, un alien o una bruja. No importa que diablos sea, yo la quiero y los chicos no la tocaran, por que nuestra ley mas absoluta en la manada es no tocar a la impronta de un hermano. Si alguno de ellos la llega a matar aunque sea por accidente eso mataría también al lobo, y los involucrados iniciarían una batalla a muerte y solo uno seria el vencedor. Así que no, no me preocupa lo que sea Carlie, es mía y es intocable.

-Ya se a quien me recuerda! - gritó Seth cuando estábamos terminando de comer los siete solos en circulo en las sillas de jardín que trajimos a la parrillada.

La chicas andaban por ahí jugueteando con Carlie, sacandole los trapitos sucios. Cuando ellas se juntan dan miedo, nos destrozan y nos sacan a relucir cosas que uno ni se acordaba. Bueno, a mi no, pero he visto los resultados en la mente de los demás. Hasta hace poco era gracioso, pero ahora mis trapitos sucios también saldrán a relucir.

-Quien te recuerda a quien? - preguntó Sam antes de darle un trago a su cerveza.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas habíamos bebido ya, nos gusta el sabor y nos recuerda a días en los que todo era mas fácil y normal, pero no tiene efecto alguno en nosotros.

-Carlie! Carlie me recuerda a Bella.

Todos lo miramos con cara de _En serio, Seth?_

-Es su hermana, por supuesto que algún parecido debe de tener - repliqué.

-Si, ya lo se. Pero... es algo muy exacto... Ella tiene... los mismos ojos que Bella, es una replica exacta.

-Son los ojos de Charlie - murmuró Quil.

-Sus genes han de ser genes dominantes como para haberlos heredado a sus hijas, a pesar de que son hijas de distinta madre - explicó Embry.

-Si, pero... No es solo eso y no solo me recuerda a Bella. Sus facciones son demasiado finas, demasiado hermosas como para ser hija de Charlie. Bella era bonita, pero Carlie es hermosa y tiene esa sonrisa de lado que... No se, es linda, adorable y un tanto... _arrogante _- insistió Seth.

-Ya, detente. No me gusta por donde va esto, Seth. Si sabes que deje la impronta en ella, verdad?

-El que sea tuya y automáticamente la vea como a una hermana como al resto de las chicas de ustedes, no quiere decir que sea ciego. Solo estoy tratando de ayudarte con esto.

Entrecerré los ojos analizando lo que me dijo y tenia razón, ninguno de nosotros vemos a las chicas como mujeres, sino como nuestras hermanas.

-Continua...

-Bien, ya tenemos lo de los ojos, Carlie tiene los ojos de Charlie y los de Bella. También tiene la piel tan clara como la de Bella...

-Bella era blanca, Carlie es mas bien... pálida - aportó Paul.

-Como los chupasangre - murmuró Sam.

Tragué saliva, eso no me gustaba.

-Pero si fuera una, tendría los ojos rojos, dorados o negros, no es así? -preguntó Embry-. Y ella los tiene color chocolate, como ya habíamos dicho antes. Son los ojos de los Swan.

Todos asentimos acercándonos mas, para que el resto de los invitados de Charlie no nos escuchara.

-Tu la has tocado y dices que su piel es suave y cálida, no es helada ni dura - prosiguió Quil.

-Su cabello es rizado como el de Charlie, pero tiene ese color peculiar que he visto en otro lugar -continuó Seth-. Es entre castaño y pelirrojo. Es como...

-Cobrizo - murmuramos todos al mismo tiempo.

Solo había una persona que conocíamos que tenia ese _peculiar _tono de cabello y obviamente era natural, por que los vampiros no se tiñen el cabello y en el año en el que el fue convertido... creo que aun ni se usaba eso.

-Carlie es tan hermosa como un vampiro, es pálida, tiene _su _mismo color de cabello, sonríe como _el_, tiene los ojos de Bella, así como esa aura tímida y tranquila que siempre tenia. Ademas... es Charlie Swan de quien estamos hablando, todos aquí sabríamos que tenia otra hija. Carlie tal vez es su... pariente, pero no su hija - concluyó Seth.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio e inmóviles tratando de procesar las evidencias, pero... algo no cuadraba en la ecuación. Algo esta mal, tal vez solo era una coincidencia que Carlie se pareciera a _ellos_. Ella no puede estar emparentada con _el_, mas que políticamente, solo son cuñados. Solo eso, verdad?

_Verdad?_

-Hay algo que no estamos viendo -murmuró Sam pensativo-. La edad. Ellos se fueron hace diez años y Carlie tiene que... veinte?

-Veintiuno. Cumple veintidós el 10 de septiembre - repliqué.

Sabia su fecha de nacimiento por que lo vi en sus papeles el día anterior, cuando la detuve en la carretera. Ese era el pretexto de pedirle los papeles, para saber algo mas de ella.

-Ves? Ella no puede ser _su _hija - musitó Embry con una sonrisa.

-Bella tiene veintiocho y Carlie veintiuno - dijo Quil muy animado.

A ninguno de nosotros le gustaba por donde habían ido las cosas. Aquello hubiera sido... una abominación. Un vampiro procreando con un humano...? Que rayos saldría de eso?! Obviamente alguien como Carlie no. La _cosa _esa seria un fenómeno, un monstruo sediento de sangre que probablemente hubiera matado a Bella y anduviera por ahí en el mundo totalmente descontrolado, matando a diestra y siniestra.

-Tal vez Carlie conoció a Edward -Seth se atrevió a nombrarlo y la ira no me invadió como en años anteriores-, le gustó el color de cabello, le pidió un mechón y fue a una estética para que le pintaran el cabello del mismo color, o simplemente tomó una caja en el supermercado o la farmacia y lo hizo ella misma. O yo que se - Seth se encogió de hombros.

De nuevo el silencio se instaló entre nosotros, decidiendo implícitamente que aquella era una mejor opción que la horrible teoría que había surgido instantes atrás.

-Bueno, de una cosa estoy seguro -murmuré minutos mas tarde, para evitar que el silencio se hiciera cada vez mas pesado-, aun no sabemos que cosa es_mi _Carlie.

-Hablando de la reina de Roma - exclamó Paul apuntando con la barbilla a mi espalda.

Ella estaba sentada a la orilla del jardín con una hamburguesa sin comer, la miraba fijamente como si no supiera que hacer con ella. Unos metros mas allá de Carlie estaban cuchicheando las antiguas amigas de Bella: Angela, Jessica y Lauren.

Oh oh.


End file.
